


Hiring A Handyman

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i just think derek would be good with little kids, idk how to tag this, in case you havent realised yet i suck at coming up with titles, kinda i guess, stiles has a son!, you have to wait until chapter 2 for sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The porch light burnt out six months ago, the grass hasn’t been mowed in a month, I know for a fact you’ve never cleaned the gutters and the bookshelf for Charlies room is still in its box,” Lydia pointed out. “You can’t do everything on your own.”<br/>“I, okay yeah I guess I could use some help,” Stiles admitted.<br/>---<br/>Sometimes finding someone who is attractive and is good with kids can be really tough, and sometimes you can meet someone like that through pure chance and just a hint of meddling by Lydia Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one, I decided to cut it into pieces because a) its way longer than i originally planned it and b) i wanted to publish something cute to cheer up rennie. I have no idea how long the finished piece will be, but I have a bit more to write so we'll have to see. Leave me some feedback and tell me what you think. (and I'm sorry for any mistakes, goddamn i have got to stop publishing works at 4:30am)

“I could find a handyman for you, someone to get the little things done so you don’t have to worry about them, I can find someone who charges a reasonable price,” Lydia told him.

“I don’t need a handyman I can do it myself,” Stiles told her indignantly.

“The porch light burnt out six months ago, the grass hasn’t been mowed in a month, I know for a fact you’ve never cleaned the gutters and the bookshelf for Charlies room is still in its box,” Lydia pointed out. “You can’t do everything on your own.”

“I, okay yeah I guess I could use some help,” Stiles admitted. “But you have to find someone for me, I’m leaving it in your hands.”

“Do you have any suggestions on the type of person you’d like to hire?”

“Someone who won’t wreck the house more than it already is?” Stiles suggested. “Preferably someone without a criminal record that I trust in the house and around Charlie?”

“Such strict criteria,” Lydia said with a small smile. “I’ll work my usual magic and find someone who’s perfect for you.”

“I owe you.”

“Damn right you do.”

\-----

On Tuesday the next week Lydia gave him a list of potential handymen when they met for their usual lunch date with Allison and Scott. Lydia insisted they keep the lunch date so she knew Stiles was getting away from work and spending at least a little bit of time with his friends.

“This has 3 names on it,” Stiles said, eyeing the list before turning back to the menu.

“I figured you could meet with the last three, just to see if you like them and if you’re comfortable having them in the house,” Lydia explained.

“That makes sense,” Stiles replied.

“So when did you want to set up a meeting?”

“Hey look Allison and Scott are here!” Stiles exclaimed, changing the subject.

Lydia pursed her lips, Stiles wasn’t going to get out of choosing and hiring someone, she wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

After they’d all sat down and ordered the conversation turned to relationships, well it turned into Allison and Lydia gossiping while Scott and Stiles sat there pretending to be bored and acting like they weren’t listening to every word the girls were saying.

“So long story short I’m back with Jackson, on a trial period,” Lydia said. “But if he pulls another stunt like he did last time I’m done with him for good.”

Stiles sighed, Lydia had been on and off again with Jackson for ages now, he was sure she could do so much better but she didn’t seem to ever give herself the chance to get away from Jackson long enough to see that for herself.

“Go something to add?” Lydia asked, her face didn’t betray her emotions, but he knew that voice.

“Yeah, Jackson’s a raging douche nozzle and you could do so much better than that jerk,” Stiles didn’t sugar coat his thoughts.

Lydia blushed and looked down at her meal, not saying a word.

“Well staying on the topic of relationships, anyone new in your life, Stiles?” Allison enquired with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows.

“Oh you know me, banging a new person every night, having orgies every weekend,” Stiles deadpanned. “You’re all lucky I take time out of my busy sex schedule to see you every week.”

Scott snorted and tried not to spill his drink everywhere. “So in other words you’re hopelessly single and haven’t gotten laid in months.”

“Basically yeah,” Stiles admitted playing with the food on his plate.

“I’m sure we could set you up on a date or something,” Allison offered.

“No, it’s bad enough Lydia is organising a handyman for me, I don’t need to be set up on any dates,” Stiles assured them.

“How’s the process of getting a handyman going anyway?” Stiles wanted to kiss Scott for changing the subject, even if it was back to the subject of the handyman.

“We’re down to a list of three potentials, we were organising a time to meet with them when you guys arrived actually,” Lydia answered for him.

“Yeah, I guess we can do it Saturday if that’s enough time and good for you, I won’t have to work and Charlie has a play date so I won’t be distracted looking after him,” Stiles told her.

“I can do Saturday, I’ll get in contact with the handymen tonight and see if it works for them I’ll set it up,” Lydia replied.

When they were saying goodbye Allison pulled Stiles into a hug and whispered in his ear.

“Seriously just say the word and I can set you up with someone, there’s a new guy at work who I think would be good for you, or that girl I was telling you about who just moved in down the street from Scott and I.”

“Thanks Allison but I’m okay, really,” he assured her again.

He’d been with a few people, men and women, since Charlie’s mother had taken off, and none of them had really worked out or seemed like a long term thing. He was still too proud to let the girls set him up on a blind date though.

***

“I think he was better than the first guy,” Lydia said when the second handyman had left the house.

“Lydia the first guy swore like a sailor and commented on your boobs after being here for barely 5 minutes, anyone would have been better than him,” Stiles countered. “I think the only good thing about him was his works for pretty cheap.”

“Yeah you’ve got a point,” Lydia couldn’t argue with him. “The last one should be here soon, I think he’ll be the best one out of them anyway. He’s the one that Erica and Boyd recommended to me, he fixed up their summer house after that storm last winter, and they said he was a bit gruff but did a really good job.”

“I hope you’re right.”

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Stiles stood to answer it. In front of him was a tall, intimidating looking man, Stiles first thought after how attractive he looked was “ _is Lydia sure he doesn’t have a criminal record?”_

“Hi, I’m Derek, I’m here to see Lydia and, uh, Stiles?” the man at the door frowned as though he’d gotten the name wrong.

“Yeah I’m Stiles, it’s a nickname,” Stiles explained. “Please come in.”

Lydia smirked to herself, he’d been able to recover quickly but she’d seen the look on Stiles’ face when he first saw Derek. Erica had told Lydia about how attractive Derek is, but Lydia had failed to pass on that tidbit of information to Stiles because she wanted to see his reaction, and she wasn’t disappointed.

“Do you want a coffee or something?” Stiles asked leading Derek into the house and motioning for him to take a seat.

“Sure, I take my coffee black,” Derek said.

“I’m Lydia,” Lydia introduced herself as Stiles went to make the coffee.

“So I guess if I get the job one of the things on the list to be fixed would be the peeling paint on the front door?” Derek joked.

“The paint on the front door is peeling?” Stiles asked from the kitchen.

“Your whole job is based on having an eye for detail how do you not notice the peeling paint on your own front door?” Lydia questioned.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged returning with the coffee for Derek. “If I got paid to notice peeling paint then I’d be the best at noticing it.”

“What do you do for a living?” Derek asked Stiles.

“I’m a graphic designer for a small local company,” Stiles answered. “It keeps me really busy, which is why I need to hire a handyman.”

“How long have the two of you been together?” Derek flashed a smile at Lydia and took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh no, we’re not together,” Lydia laughed.

“Lydia is a friend who organises my life since I’m useless,” Stiles explained. “She’s like a PA but I don’t pay her and she’s allowed to tell me to fuck off.”

“Fair enough then,” Derek chuckled. “I guess I should probably tell you why I deserve the job then.”

“That would be great,” Lydia agreed. “What kind of experience do you have?”

“I did an apprenticeship as a carpenter straight out of high school, I worked for a landscaping company when that finished and I did freelance wood work out in New York for a while before I decided to move here,” Derek told them.

“Why so many different jobs?”

“Nothing ever felt right, I like making things and fixing things for people, but I get bored and I’ve never had anything keeping me in one place.”

“What made you leave New York?” Stiles was glad Lydia was asking the questions, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be asking.

“I got tired of the snobs on The Upper East Side wanting hand crafted wood work for their million dollar houses but complaining about having to pay for it,” Derek explained. “The money was pretty good but I couldn’t deal with the people.”

“You do have good experience and we have seen your experience firsthand, the work you did fixing up Erica and Boyd’s summer home,” Lydia mused.

“Yeah that house took a lot of damage from the storm, I think they were lucky it was just superficial damage though, it could have been a lot worse.”

“Stiles do you have any questions?” Lydia prompted, nudging his knee.

“Umm, do you have any kind of criminal record?” Stiles managed to get out after a moment of being tongue tied when Derek looked him right in the eyes.

“A couple of speeding fines,” Derek answered. “And I brought a police check like Lydia mentioned on the phone.”

Derek pulled a sheet of paper from the folder he had with him and handed it to Stiles to look at.

“This looks fine,” Stiles nodded reviewing the form.

“I did get into some fights in high school, but all those charges were dropped,” Derek admitted. “I figured I should be up front about all that since you guys seem really nice, I don’t want to leave anything relevant out.”

“Fights?” Lydia asked.

“I lost both my parents when I was younger and some kids at school were making fun of me about it, I got angry and started swinging, next thing I know the cops show up.” Derek explained. “They wanted to press charges but when I explained what had happened to the deputy sheriff they let me off with a warning.”

“I’m so sorry about your parents,” Stiles said quietly. “And you haven’t really been in trouble with the law since and I appreciate the honesty.”

“I also have some more references and before and after photos of projects I’ve done,” Derek changed the subject, motioning to the folder.

“I’ll take a look at those,” Lydia said extending her hand.

Derek passed her the folder before turning back to Stiles. “So I guess you really value security, or just have a lot of valuables in the house if you’re asking for a police background check and doing interviews.”

“I have a young son actually, Charlie, he’s 5 and I’m careful about the people I let into the house,” Stiles told him.

Derek nodded, he respected that a lot, Stiles was being a good dad and looking out for his son.

“So what do you think?” Lydia asked, turning her attention to Stiles.

“I think if Derek wants the job he’s got it,” Stiles replied smiling.

***

Over the next week, much to Stiles disappointment, he didn’t see Derek at all, he would arrive after Stiles had left for work and would always be gone by the time Stiles got home. But Stiles could tell that Derek had been there, the grass had been mowed, the porch light worked again, and on Wednesday night Stiles was greeted by a note proclaiming that no one was to touch the paint on the front door since it may still be wet. The note was written in all capital letters and “DO NOT TOUCH THE PAINT” had been underlined several times, it made Stiles smile and instead of throwing it out he slipped the note into the draw of his desk in his study.

On Saturday the sun was out and now that the backyard was looking better, thanks to Derek, Stiles decided that after breakfast him and Charlie were going to spend the day playing outside. Stiles worked such long hours during the week that he loved every moment he had to spend with his son on the weekends, he was glad Charlie was still young enough that he wanted to spend time with his dad.

About an hour later, while Stiles and Charlie were being pirates looking for buried treasure, Charlie looked up and stopped in his tracks.

“Who’s that daddy?”

Stiles looked up and saw Derek walking down the side of the house to the backyard.

“That’s Derek, he’s the one who’s been fixing up the house and looking after the garden,” Stiles explained to his son.

Stiles was suddenly very aware that he was lying on the ground covered in dirt and grass stains, had a tea towel wrapped around his head as a bandana and was clutching a foam sword.

“He looks like a bad guy,” Charlie stated very matter-of-factly.

Stiles hushed Charlie, he knew Charlie didn’t mean to be malicious but he still hoped Derek hadn't heard him.

“Hey,” Derek greeted, giving a small awkward wave. “I tried knocking on the door but no one answered so I thought I’d check down here.”

“Yeah sorry we were playing, is everything okay?” Stiles asked standing up and pulling the tea towel from his head.

“Everything’s fine, I just thought I’d finish up the plant beds today while the weather’s nice, but if you want me to leave it can wait until Monday,” Derek said, turning to leave, he felt awkward as hell for interrupting Stiles with his son and thought maybe leaving would be for the best.

“No,” Stiles exclaimed, maybe a bit too fast. “I mean, if you want to work that’s fine by me, if you don’t mind working while we’re out here.”

 “I guess I’ll stay and work then,” Derek smiled.

Throughout the adults exchange Charlie had been hiding behind his dad, carefully watching the strange man, when Derek noticed the little boy staring at him he knelt down and smiled at Charlie.

“Hey there, so you must be Charlie.”

Charlie looked up at Stiles and Stiles nodded to him. “It’s okay you can talk to Derek.”

Charlie nodded and stepped out from behind Stiles. Stiles grinned Charlie was always a little shy with new people, but he wasn’t clinging to Stiles thigh anymore which was a good sign.

“Your dad didn’t tell me you were really pirates, that’s pretty cool,” Derek knew how to talk to kids, Stiles was impressed.

“We’re looking for buried treasure!” Charlie told him excitedly.

“Wow, well I’ll tell you what, if I see any around while I’m working I’ll tell you right away.”

“Promise?” Charlie asked looking slightly sceptical.

“Pinkie promise,” Derek answered extending his pinkie finger to the young boy.

Charlie rushed forward and linked his pinkie with Derek’s before running back to Stiles side and picking up his sword.

“Come on dad, we’ve got treasure to find!”

Stiles laughed and tied the tea towel back around his head.

“I’ll go grab my stuff from the truck and I’ll be back to start work,” Derek told Stiles before turning to talk back up the side of the house.

So Charlie and Stiles played while Derek worked on the plant beds. By the time Derek had finished pulling up all the weeds Charlie had grown bored of being a pirate, so he and Stiles were being superheros instead, Charlie could fly and he got to chose Stiles superpower for him.

“Aunty Lydia says you could talk people to death, so that’s your power!”

When Charlie had excitedly declared this fact Stiles had sworn he’d heard Derek start to laugh then quickly cover it up with a cough.

Stiles did find it difficult to focus completely on defeating the bad guys when Derek was walking back and forth bringing in new plants to be planted in the freshly turned beds. Derek was sweating from working in the sun the tank top he was wearing was sticking to him in a way that Stiles really appreciated, and Stiles had to bite his tongue and physically stop himself from making a joke about “the gun show”.

“What are these plants?” Charlie asked sitting down next to Derek, apparently already bored of being a superhero.

“Charlie, don’t get in his way,” Stiles warned.

“He’s fine,” Derek assured him before turning to look at Charlie. “You want to know about the plants?”

“Yeah!” Charlies enthusiasm made Derek chuckle.

“Okay, this one is called a box plant,” Derek told Charlie pointing to one of the plants. “It’ll stay green all year round and we can prune it into any shape.”

“Can we make it a circle?” Charlie questioned.

“I don’t see why not,” Derek answered.

“Circles are Charlie’s favourite shape,” Stiles explained and Charlie nodded in agreement.

“This plant is Lavender,” Derek said pointing to the second plant. “In summer this one will have bright purple flowers and smell really good.”

“Lav-en-der,” Charlie said sounding out the unfamiliar word.

“That’s right, Lydia asked me to include that one in the garden,” Derek directed the last part of the statement to Stiles.

“And this last one here, this is called Mahonia, it will have bright yellow flowers in the late winter, so you’ll always have nice colours when everything else is sleeping over the winter.”

“Ma-ne-a,” Charlie frowned when he didn’t get the name just right.

“Mahonia,” Derek said again, sounding it out slower for the young boy.

“Mahonia,” Charlie repeated back. “Daddy I got it right, Mahonia!”

“Well done buddy!” Stiles congratulated his son. “Hey how about we head inside and get a drink and we’ll bring one back out for Derek, okay?”

“Okay!”

Before Stiles could say anything else Charlie was sprinting across the backyard and into the house.

“Is water okay for you?” Stiles asked.

“That’d be great if it’s no trouble,” Derek replied running his hand through his hair and flashing that perfect smile at Stiles again.

Stiles would have said that Derek’s smile made him go weak at the knees if that didn’t make him sound like a love struck teenage girl.

 “No trouble at all.”

***

The following Thursday afternoon Stiles was at home sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the front door.

 “Hey Derek, what’s up, come on in,” Stiles greeted when he opened the door.

“Hey I would have just let myself in but then I saw your car was still here, is everything okay?”

Stiles had started to realise that Derek liked to be in control of situations so when anything was out of the ordinary, no matter how small, he stared to worry until he could adapt and be in control again.

“There’s been a massive outbreak of chicken pox, so now Charlies got all the symptoms and he’s really sick, I’ve taken some time off work to look after him until he’s better,” Stiles explained. “So, uh, if you haven’t had it you might want to take today off, he’s pretty contagious right now.”

“I had chicken pox when I was a kid, so I’m fine to stay if you’re okay with having me here,” Derek told him.

“I’m always happy to have you here,” Stiles said, then silently cursed himself for sounding so desperate.

“Good to know,” Derek replied following Stiles into the lounge room.

“Hi Derek,” Charlie spoke up from the couch.

“Hey there little man, your dad tells me you’re not feeling too well.”

Derek set his tools down and knelt down beside the couch where Charlie was lying. Charlie was curled up with a blanket, he had dark circles under his eyes and Derek could see several spots on his face that must have been from the rash, it hurt Derek seeing Charlie so sick.

“I’m sick and itchy and I’m not allowed to go to school,” Charlie pouted.

“That sucks,” Derek mimicked Charlie and pouted as well.

Stiles clamped his hand over his mouth, Derek could be so cute it was almost painful.

“What are you fixing today?” Charlie asked.

“I’m gonna try and fix that pesky wardrobe door in your dads room that won’t stay shut,” Derek answered.

“Of course you can fix it!” Charlie exclaimed. “You can fix anything!”

“I try my best,” Derek told him. “You get some rest okay? I’ve got to get to work.”

“Okay,” Charlie said turning back to the cartoons on the TV.

Derek chuckled at how easily the young boys’ attention switched from him to the TV then followed Stiles down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie announced that he needed to use the bathroom and got up to leave the room. Stiles didn’t think anything of it until after a few minutes he hadn’t heard the toilet flush or the sink turn on and decided to investigate.

Stiles could hear his son chatting away to Derek and stopped just outside the doorway to listen to what Charlie was saying.

“Dad is really smart and good with computers but he’s not very good at fixing things.”

“I’m sure your dad is fine at fixing things, he just doesn’t have a lot of time right now,” Derek told the young boy.

“He flooded the bathroom when he tried to fix the sink once.”

 Derek chuckled and Stiles decided to intervene before his son divulged anything seriously embarrassing.

“You’re not getting in the way while Derek is trying to work are you?

“He’s fine, I’m almost finished anyway,” Derek said while Charlie shook his head.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asked kneeling down beside Charlie.

“Itchy,” Charlie answered. “And sleepy.”

“Sleepy, huh?” Stiles said. “You wanna take a nap?”

“Yeah,” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah,” Stiles repeated, hoisting Charlie up on to his hip. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“Bye Derek,” Charlie called out over Stiles shoulder.

“Sleep well little man,” Derek replied giving Charlie a small wave.

Stiles carried Charlie down the hall and into his room.

“Hey you have to stop scratching,” Stiles chastised as he tucked Charlie into bed. “I know you’re itchy, but don’t scratch, we’ll put some more cream on, okay?”

“Because the cream works so well,” Charlie replied then thumped his head back against the pillow.

Stiles laughed, Charlie had definitely inherited Stiles sarcasm.

“Try and get some sleep, you’ll be better soon,” Stiles said kissing Charlie on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too daddy.”

When he’d made sure Charlie was actually going to go to sleep and not get up and start playing, he made his way back down to the kitchen.  As Stiles was cleaning up the dishes from lunch Derek came down the hall and joined Stiles in the kitchen.

“I ended up having to replace the door handle like I thought I would, it was damaged beyond repair,” Derek said leaning up against the kitchen counter.

“I thought something might have needed to be replaced, I’m just glad it wasn’t the whole door,” Stiles replied with his head stuck in the fridge. “Do you want a beer?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Stiles silently thanked whatever higher power was looking over him and grabbed two of the beers that had been sitting in his fridge since the last time Scott and Isaac had come over to watch football. Stiles handed Derek a bottle and motioned for the other man to join him in the living room.

“So I have to ask,” Derek started as he sat on the edge of the couch. “How exactly did you manage to break the door knob like that anyway?”

“It’s kind of an embarrassing story,” Stiles told him looking down at his beer.

“More embarrassing than flooding the bathroom?” Derek prodded.

“Infinitely.”

“Oh come on, now I have to know,” Derek said taking a sip of his beer.

Stiles sighed and thought about how to phrase what had happened.

“I met someone while I was out one night, we decided to come back here since Charlie was at a friends place, we’d had a few too many drinks things got heated and I guess a back being slammed into a door handle does more damage to the door than I thought it would.”

“You managed to slam some poor girl into the door so hard you broke the door knob?” Derek sounded impressed.  

“No, uh, some guy managed to slam me into the door so hard the door knob broke,” Stiles corrected blushing slightly.

“Seriously?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I had a massive bruise and was in pain for weeks,” Stiles answered.

“Are you still seeing him?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “No, that didn’t last very long at all, especially when he realised Charlie was here all the time not just alternate weekends when he wasn’t with his mom.”

“That was seriously a problem for him?”

“Some guys freak out, they see dating someone with a kid as too much of a commitment,” Stiles shrugged. “It freaks out some women too I guess.”

“I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions, I don’t mean to pry,” Derek said.

“It’s fine I don’t mind at all,” Stiles assured him. “What about you then, you have a girlfriend?”

“Nah, I bat for the other team anyway,” Derek answered.

“Really?” Stiles asked, and then hoped it didn’t sound too eager. “The way you kinda flirted with Lydia when we were wrapping up  the interview I never would have guessed.”

He never would have guessed that Derek was gay, but he had to admit that he’d hoped that he had at least a small chance with Derek.

“I’m not stupid, I know I’m attractive and flirting a little with women has never hurt my chances at getting a job before,” Derek explained.

“So modest,” Stiles joked. “Although I guess if I looked like you did I’d be flirting with everyone too.”

“You say that as though you’re not incredibly attractive yourself,” Derek replied, holding eye contact when Stiles tried to look away.

Stiles was suddenly acutely aware of how close he and Derek were now. He wasn’t sure if he or Derek had been the one to move closer, or if both of them had moved while they’d been talking. Derek’s stare was intense and Stiles could feel himself blushing, he didn’t know what to say. But not knowing the right thing to say had never stopped Stiles from talking.

“I mean I know I’m okay looking but nowhere near as attractive as you,” Stiles was starting to babble. “I’ve been with a decent amount of people but it’s always surprising when someone-” 

“Stiles,” Derek tried to interrupt.

“- finds me attractive, I just never expect compliments from people and-”

“Stiles!” Derek said again, a bit firmer this time but with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“Yeah?” Stiles stopped and was almost surprised that Derek was still there.

“Shut up.”

Stiles nodded and just looked at Derek, Stiles lips were parted slightly and his foot was tapping wildly. Derek realised that waiting for Stiles to make the first move wasn’t working so he was going to have to do something.

Derek shifted in his seat and in one motion kissed Stiles before he could change his mind, or before Stiles could start talking again and ruin the opportunity. Stiles jumped slightly when Derek’s lips were against his but kissed back instead of pulling away. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to kiss Derek, however he was glad Derek beat him to it.

As the kiss deepened Stiles let his beer fall from his hand to the floor and brought his now free hand up to cup the side of Derek’s face, Derek’s stubble scratched Stiles palm and Stiles decided he liked the way it felt. Derek moved one of his hands to Stiles hair, gripping it lightly, then placed his other hand on Stiles waist. The small gasp Stiles let out when Derek broke the kiss and dropped his mouth to Stiles neck made Derek grin, he wanted to hear all the little noises Stiles could make.

Stiles put his hand against Derek’s chest then pushed the other man back against the couch before he manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Derek’s lap.

Derek was tugging Stiles shirt off over his head when they suddenly heard Charlie’s voice calling from down the hallway.

“Daddy.”

Charlie’s voice caused both of them to stop immediately and Stiles fell backwards off the couch trying to get off of Derek’s lap in case Charlie had decided to get out of bed and come looking for him.

“Daddy!” Charlie called again.

“I’m coming buddy, hang on one second!” Stiles yelled back while pulling his shirt back on.

“At least he didn’t walk in on us making out like that?” Derek offered trying to lessen Stiles embarrassment.

“Yeah, thank God,” Stiles agreed. “I’ll be right back.”

Derek sat on the couch and waited for Stiles to return. Finding out Stiles liked guys and having a make out session was not the way he had expected for his afternoon to turn out, it was a fantastic development really. Derek just hoped that it didn’t turn out to ruin whatever was between him and Stiles.

“Turns out Charlie had a bit of a bad dream,” Stiles said walking back into the room with Charlie on his hip. “And he doesn’t want to go back to bed, he wants to be with me.”

The last part was paired with a look to Derek that screamed “ _I’m so sorry”_

“What did you dream about little man, vampires? The Bogeyman?” Derek asked Charlie.

Derek also gave Stiles a look that he hoped said “ _It’s okay”_

Charlie shook his head in reply to Derek’s suggestions and buried his head into Stiles chest before mumbling his reply.

“It was mommy.”

Stiles held Charlie closer to him and kissed the top of Charlie’s head.

“You’re here with me and everything’s okay, she’s not allowed to come back here ever again, remember?” Stiles said trying to reassure his son.

Charlie nodded but didn’t loosen his grip on Stiles at all.

“You’re safe with your dad, everything’s okay,” Derek mimicked Stiles reassurances and patted Charlie on the back.

“We’ll put on a movie, anything you want,” Stiles attention was focused completely on Charlie and trying to cheer him up.

“I think I better be going,” Derek said picking up his tool box from beside the couch where he’d left it when Stiles had given him the beer.

“Are you sure?” Stiles was torn, he knew Charlie needed him but he didn’t really want to see Derek leave either. 

“You and Charlie need to be alone right now, it’s fine,” Derek replied.

“Hey, so do you want to get dinner or something sometime?” Stiles asked before Derek could reach the front door.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Derek smiled.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles first proper date. Dinner conversation is awkward at best as the two men learn about each others pasts, but when they decide to leave the restaurant before dessert the night doesn't turn out to be a complete disaster.

 “I’ll have the steak, medium rare with a side of salad,” Derek told the waiter closing the menu and placing it on the table.

“And I’ll have the couscous and broccoli,” Stiles said before handing both his and Derek’s menu to the waiter.

“Vegetarian?” Derek asked when the waiter had walked away from the table.

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “An old habit from making sure my dad eats healthy and stays away from the grease, I guess I grew to like a lot of vegetarian dishes.”

“Did it work, with your dad I mean, does he eat healthy?”

Stiles shrugged and fiddled with his napkin. “He still eats bacon and curly fries a bit too often, but he hasn’t had any more heart problems, so my nagging must have gotten through.”

“What about your mom, does she nag him about food too?”

When Stiles dropped the napkin and froze in his seat Derek realised he’d said something wrong, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out Stiles was already answering his question.

“Mom passed away when I was really young so,” Stiles trailed off.

“I’m so sorry I had no idea,” Derek apologised, there was no way this night could get any more awkward.

“Its fine,” Stiles reassured him. “I know you mentioned you lost your parents too, but do you have any siblings?”

Okay so maybe this night could get more awkward.

“Actually when we lost my parents I lost some of my siblings and extended family too, up until a few months ago it was just my older sister, my younger sister and I,” Derek explained, keeping his eyes fixed on his drink.

“What happened a few months ago?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself, then mentally kicked himself the moment the words had left his mouth.

“My older sister, Laura, came back here to sort out some paperwork with our parents old house while I stayed in New York,” Derek started. “Then I got this phone call, the police said it was a mugging gone wrong, and that’s when I moved Cora and I back here.”

“That’s awful; did they at least find the guy?”

“Yeah they did actually, the police were great, and the sheriff kept me up to date himself,” Derek told him.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at his job I guess,” Stiles grinned.

“You know the sheriff?” Derek was slightly confused at the sudden change in mood.

“Stilinski isn’t exactly the most common name in this town.”

“I can’t believe I never made that connection before,” Derek chuckled, shaking his head and slumping down slightly in his seat. “So you get to bug the sheriff about his eating habits?”

Stiles nodded but before he could elaborate on his relationship with the sheriff the waiter returned with their food.

 “Can I get you some more drinks?” The waiter offered.

“Sure,” Stiles replied and Derek nodded in agreement.

The waiter excused himself and Derek and Stiles turned to their food.

“Hopefully the addition of food will make this night less of a disaster,” Stiles said spearing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

“It hasn’t been a disaster,” Derek rebuked.

“So far all we’ve managed is to have a painfully awkward discussion about how we’ve both lost parents,” Stiles pointed out.

“Okay, maybe it has been a little awkward, but maybe getting it all out there in the beginning is for the best,” Derek shrugged.

“Good thing awkward small talk is what I excel at,” Stiles ginned, flicking his fork for emphasis sending couscous flying across the table, which caused Derek to laugh and choke on his food.

Stiles bowed his head and placed his fork on the table, so much for being cool and in control.  Derek reached across the table and put his hand on top of Stiles’.

“If you want to leave you can just say so, you don’t have to get us kicked out by starting a food fight,” Derek joked.

Stiles looked up and smiled at Derek who smiled back before withdrawing his hand and turning back to his meal. After a few moments Derek spoke up again.

“I know we’re trying to stay away from awkward conversations but there are a few things I’m interested in knowing.”

“I have some questions too, I guess,” Stiles admitted.

“I have an idea, how about we take it in turns asking questions, I get one, then you,” Derek suggested.

“That sounds like it’ll work,” Stiles nodded. “Any topics that need to be off limits?”

“No I think I’m good to answer anything,” Derek told him. “Do you want me to steer clear of anything?”

“Nope, if we’re going down the road of awkward questions I’m willing to answer anything as well,” Stiles replied. “Do you want me to ask first?”

“If you want to.”

 “Uh, you must be pretty close to your sister, what’s she like and how does she like living here?”  Stiles asked.

“Cora is great, annoying as all hell though, she is my sister after all. Since we’re all we have left now we’re even closer than before, and we’ve always been pretty close,” Derek paused when the waiter brought their new drinks. “When mom and dad died we didn’t have any extended family that could take care of us and they split us up, different foster homes, I was even in a different state for about a month. After Laura turned 18 she got custody of me and Cora, I still have no idea how she managed it, but she did. We always stayed together after that and Cora wouldn’t even think about staying in New York without me, she says she loves it back here. She was really, really young when the accident happened, she doesn’t remember mom and dad as well as I do, so being back here helps her feel closer to them.”

Derek didn’t make eye contact with Stiles while talking about his sisters and instead focused on his steak.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles didn’t know what to say, but he felt like he should say something.

“It’s okay,” Derek shrugged. “Besides, I was thinking about how much Cora was making fun of me earlier today for going on a date, like I said she can be annoying and she thinks she’s funny.”

“So what’s your first question?”

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No I don’t,” Stiles shook his head. “Mom and dad wanted more kids but they both worked a lot then mom got sick and it was too late.”

“Well that was a lot less detailed than my story,” Derek laughed.

“You’ll just have to think of better questions then won’t you,” Stiles replied.

“Challenge accepted.”

“So I want to know more about the fights you said you got into, like what happened to cause the fights and that kind of thing,” Stiles said. “I’m not sure how to put that into a real question.”

“I get what you’re asking,” Derek assured him. “To explain how the fights started you kinda need to know that my family didn’t die in a car crash or something like that, it was a massive fire, they got trapped in the house, which was mostly destroyed.”

“That’s horrific,” Stiles was shocked.

“You have no idea,” Derek agreed, it was the most awful thing imaginable. “When I went back to school these guys would make these horrible jokes whenever I was within ear shot, I managed to shake a lot of it off to begin with. Then one day they cornered me in the locker room, they asked me if I was scared, when I said no they pulled out lighters and started laughing. I snapped, ended up breaking one kids nose and gave another one a concussion before a teacher showed up and intervened.”

“Jesus, I don’t know what to say to that,” Stiles admitted. “I feel so bad dragging all of this up.”

“It’s fine, if it was something I didn’t want to talk about I would have said so.”

“And I’m sure if we keep talking you’re going to ask me something that’s equally as hard for me to talk about, so come on, give it your best shot,” Stiles dared.

Derek took a moment before he spoke again.

“Okay, I am curious about what happened with Charlie’s mom, he seemed genuinely scared the other night.”

“You were going easy on me opening with that question about siblings, weren’t you?” Stiles questioned.

“Maybe,” Derek confessed with a small smile.

“Well her name is Anna, we met during our senior year of high school and everything was great, we had a few fights but brushed it off as, you know, stress of being seniors  and transitioning into adulthood.  We’d been together for almost 2 years when thanks to a broken condom Anna got pregnant. We were only 20 but Anna didn’t want to terminate the pregnancy, and even after everything that happened I ended up with Charlie and I’m so glad she decided not to,” Stiles smiled and pushed some of his food around on his plate.

“Charlie is a great kid,” Derek told him.

“He really is, Charlie is the best thing in my life,” Stiles replied. “We managed to juggle a new baby, studying and working, my dad and Anna’s parents helped a lot too. Then just before Charlie turned two Anna started to withdraw, she’d stop talking to me, she didn’t want to spend time with Charlie, and she would call in sick to work. One day she said she needed some time alone out of the apartment, told me she’d be gone for a couple of hours, she was gone for a week and a half.”

“Man, that’s rough,” Derek reached across the table and put his hand on Stiles’ again. “I know I’ve never met her but that’s bad.”

“No she was a bitch, and it got worse,” Stiles appreciated the small amount of physical contact. “When she got back she told me she wanted to leave, at first I thought she meant she was going to leave with Charlie, but when she started packing it was only her stuff, she left all of Charlie’s things alone. Two days later she was totally moved out, her mom dropped by to see Charlie but she said Anna didn’t want to see him.”

“She just left her son?” Derek asked. “I know he was with you, but who does that?”

“I didn’t see her again until last year, she’d send money every now and again, her parents visited Charlie on his birthday and holidays, they never mentioned her though. She never asked for custody, never wanted to see her son, she never even asked how he was, then she showed up out of the blue demanding to see him.”

Stiles sighed and Derek rubbed his thumb across the back of Stiles hand but didn’t say anything, didn’t push, he felt guilty for bringing it up and didn’t want to make it worse.

“I was furious, I told her that he was at kindergarten but even if he had been at home I wouldn’t have let her see him anyway. She didn’t take it too well, she left and I thought that was the last I was going to see of her again. Later that afternoon I went to pick up Charlie and I was told his mother had already picked him up, the kindergarten fucked up, she shouldn’t have been allowed to pick him up. Long story short they found her with Charlie two days later holed up in a crappy motel a couple of towns over.”

“No wonder Charlie is terrified, that must have been so traumatising for him,” Derek said. “And for you.”

“He wouldn’t leave my side for a week, the only thing that calmed him down was when I explained the restraining order and told him that if she ever came back Grandpa was going to come and take her away with all the other bad guys. I’d feel worse about calling her a bad guy to his face but she did agree to terminate her parental rights earlier this year.”

“Well you’re a great dad and I think that more than makes up for her not being around,” Derek told him.

“Thanks,” Stiles grinned.

Before Derek could say something else the waiter was at their table again.

“How were your meals?”

“Everything was delicious,” Stiles answered.

“Did you want anything for dessert?” The waiter asked.

“Actually I think we’re ready for the bill,” Derek said raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Yeah, we’re ready to leave,” Stiles agreed.

Talking about Anna hadn’t been fun so Stiles was ready to focus all his attention on Derek and enjoying the rest of their night.

The waiter nodded, picking up their plates. “I’ll be right back with your bill.”

“So I think we’re about even with the awkward and personal revelations then,” Stiles said.

“I think you’re right,” Derek accepted.

When the waiter returned with the bill Stiles took it before Derek could react, insisting that he pay since he’s the one that suggested the dinner, and after all Derek was already driving him home.

***

“You know my dad is looking after Charlie tonight so if you want to come in we won’t get interrupted this time,” Stiles said when Derek pulled up in front of Stiles’ house.

“That sounds fantastic,” Derek replied.

The two men got out of Derek’s car and up the path to the front door.  Once inside Derek pulled Stiles towards him and Stiles opened his mouth to say something, however before a single word could leave his mouth Derek kissed him.

“I think we’ve done more than enough talking for tonight,” Derek told Stiles when he broke the kiss.

Stiles, whose mouth was still slightly open from the kiss ending unexpectedly, just nodded. To be honest Stiles wasn’t even sure that he would be able to form coherent words at that point, his mind was completely focused on Derek’s mouth, hands and other parts of Derek’s body that were annoyingly still covered by clothing.

Derek wasn’t a mind reader but even a blind man could have seen what was running through Stiles mind. Derek grinned and took off his jacket, throwing it at Stiles, before he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor.

“You coming?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow, then turned and headed down the hallway towards Stiles bedroom before Stiles could reply.

Even though Derek was no longer looking at him Stiles nodded again then began to unbutton his own shirt as he followed Derek to the bedroom. The lights were off in the bedroom, the only light coming from the streetlight outside, and Stiles could only see Derek’s silhouette. Stiles closed the distance between them in a few short lips and kissed Derek. Derek was still holding Stiles hand so with his free hand Stiles hooked two fingers into the waistband of Derek’s pants and felt Derek smile into the kiss.

With one hand Stiles managed to get the button and fly on Derek’s pants undone, there was a moment of hesitation where Stiles hand hovered above Derek’s crotch, he wasn’t sure if this was moving too fast or not. The hesitation was quickly forgotten however when Derek dropped his mouth to Stiles neck, sucking and biting lightly, it was Derek’s goal to leave a mark.

Derek, spurred on by the noises of appreciation Stiles was making, moved his hands down to Stiles waist and undid his belt and pants. Stiles pulled away in order to bend down and take off his shoes and socks, Derek stood still for a moment before he realised what Stiles was doing and bent down to remove his own shoes.

Stiles being Stiles, perhaps slightly more clumsy than usual, almost fell face first onto the floor trying to get his pants off. Thankfully Derek managed to catch Stiles. Before Stiles could really comprehend how unsexy the sight of him tripping over must have been Derek had pushed him down onto the bed and had attached his mouth to Stiles neck again.

Derek began to kiss and lick his way down Stiles throat, stopping to nip lightly at his adams apple. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as Derek sucked a mark on Stiles’ collarbone. Derek was on top of Stiles, his thigh between Stiles’ legs, so when Derek’s thumb flicked over Stiles’ nipple Stiles rolled his hips up against Derek’s thigh. Derek responded by kissing Stiles hard while rolling his own hips down against Stiles.

“Fuck me,” Stiles said breathless when the kiss ended.

Derek pulled back so he could look at Stiles properly. Derek’s cheeks were flushed red, his lips were swollen and his hair was a mess.

“Really?”

“Fuck me,” Stiles repeated, sounding more confident.

“Do you have any...” Derek trailed off, the feeling of Stiles erection pressing into his thigh was making it difficult to think properly.

“Top drawer,” Stiles nodded his head in, what he hoped was, the direction of his bedside table.

Derek rolled off of Stiles so he could sit up to look in the drawer. Stiles hadn’t realised how heavy Derek was until the weight of Derek’s body was no longer pressing down on him. Derek grabbed the lube and a condom from the box in Stiles drawer placing them on the bed beside Stiles. Derek, who still had his pants on, stood up and removed his pants and underwear in one movement, stepping out of them much more gracefully than Stiles had.

Stiles actually felt his jaw drop when he looked up and saw Derek standing completely naked. Derek knelt on the bed and bent down to kiss Stiles again, taking advantage of Stiles already parted lips. Not breaking the kiss Derek manoeuvred himself so he was between Stiles legs, Stiles bent his knees and spread his legs more to give Derek more room. Derek hooked his hands under Stiles knees and pulled Stiles closer to him.

Derek popped open the cap on the lube and poured some of into the palm of his hand, coating his fingers with it. He looked up at Stiles who nodded for him to continue. Derek pressed one finger into Stiles which caused Stiles to suck in air through his teeth, Derek stopped, worried that he’d somehow hurt Stiles and Stiles blushed redder than he was already.

“Cold,” was the only thing Stiles was able to say in his defence.

Derek let out a small chuckle and nodded, then leant forward so he could kiss Stiles again as he pressed a second finger into him. Stiles felt a twinge of pain when Derek began to scissor his fingers, but Derek moved slowly, kissing Stiles deeply to distract him from the pain.

“You ready?” Derek asked quietly, resting his forehead against Stiles’.

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered in reply.

Derek sat back and grabbed the condom from next to Stiles, ripped the packaging open and managed to get the condom on so quickly it amazed Stiles, since even after all these years he still sometimes struggled with them and he was sure that condoms hated him.

Stiles raised his hips so Derek could position himself properly, Derek added more lube then pushed himself into Stiles slowly. Stiles pushed back against Derek but Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and held him in place. Derek began to thrust, gradually increasing how deep he went until he was completely inside Stiles.

“Please Derek,” Stiles let out a needy groan.

Derek moaned in reply when he felt Stiles tighten around his cock and complied with Stiles request. This time, as he began to thrust again, Derek let Stiles push back and meet his thrusts as they became faster and harder.

Derek looked down at Stiles; his eyes were closed, his mouth was open and he was letting out soft little sounds every time Derek thrust into him. Derek changed his angle slightly on the next few thrusts until Stiles’ eyes flew open and he moan even louder, and Derek knew he’d found Stiles prostate.

“Fuck, right there!”

Derek continued to thrust into Stiles, managing to hit that spot every time. Under him Stiles had his eyes shut tight again, he was gripping the bed sheets and the only words out of his mouth were a combination of profanities and Derek’s name.

Stiles let go of the sheets and moved one hand down his stomach towards his cock, he was so hard, and he needed to come. Derek, however, had other plans and swatted Stiles hand away and wrapped his own hand around Stiles’ shaft.

Soon the combined feeling of Derek inside of him and the feeling of Derek’s hand stroking him became too much for Stiles.

“I’m gonna come.”

Derek nodded even though Stiles still had his eyes closed and continued to thrust, his pace faltering slightly as he felt his own orgasm rising.

Stiles tensed up as when his orgasm hit him, Derek continued to stroke him until he was totally spent. Feeling Stiles tense around his cock plus the sight of Stiles flushed red, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open, breathing heavily, with come streaking his stomach pushed Derek over the edge.

When he had recovered from his orgasm Derek pulled out of Stiles, he knelt in between Stiles legs for a few moments to get his composure back and then on slightly unsteady legs he stood up and walked into Stiles bathroom. Derek dropped the used condom into the trash can and grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself off. Walking back into the bedroom Derek tossed a wad of folded toilet paper to Stiles so he could clean up as well, and then lay down on the bed next to him.

After he had cleaned the come off of his stomach, Stiles rolled over onto his side and rested his head on Derek’s chest.

“You know what?” Stiles started, now that he had got his breath back.

“What?” Derek asked.

“I think that made up for the awkward dinner conversation.”

“Yeah, I think it did,” Derek agreed with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as finished for now since at the moment I don't have a good enough idea for a third chapter and I have several other short fics to complete, plus I'm participating in the teen wolf rare pair exchange on tumblr, so I'm going to be focusing on something other than sterek for a while.


End file.
